The shit about true love
by aia masanina
Summary: Mengapa takdir begitu kejam, membuat Ochako berada dalam pernikahan yang tak diinginkan, membuatnya merusak ikatan mereka bertiga? [Untuk event #singyoursong]
1. Plot

_**The shit about "true love"**_

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Kirishima Eijirou x Uraraka Ochako x Bakugo Katsuki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk _eve_ _nt **"Sing Your Song"**_

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

Awal April, awal musim semi. Musim yang ditunggu banyak orang, musim tercantik untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Uraraka Ochako. Sebagai seorang wanita, ia sangat senang satu impian tiap wanita terwujud dalam hidupnya.

Harusnya.

Wajahnya murung, bahunya turun. Ia duduk kaku—amat kaku—di kursinya, menunggu rambutnya selesai dibenah. Di hadapannya ada cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang terpulas _make up_ natural, tetapi Ochako terus menunduk, memandang kedua tangannya di pangkuan.

Gaun pengantin putih berenda sudah ia kenakan. Gincu merah muda sudah disapu lembut di bibirnya. Bahkan sepatu hak tinggi putih susunya sudah melingkup kakinya. Tinggal rambutnya saja yang belum selesai ditata. Begitu keluar dari kamar rias ini, ia akan menggenggam sebuket bunga, melangkah di karpet merah, berdiri di sebelah pengantin lelaki, mengucap sumpah …

 _"… untuk selalu bersama suka dan duka._

 _Untuk mencintai sehidup-semati."_

 _Bisakah?_

"Naikkan kepalamu, Uraraka."

Ochako tersentak, refleks menegakkan kepala. Dari cermin, ia memandang pantulan wajah Katsuki di belakangnya, menata rambut halusnya dengan telaten. Ia baru selesai membuat kunciran yang melingkari bagian belakang kepala Ochako. Kini ia harus membuat cepolan dengan rambut-rambut tersisa agar dapat disematkan _veil_ dan tiara.

Katsuki terlihat tampan dan necis sebagai seorang penata rias pengantin profesional. Rambutnya bahkan diberi _pomade_ sehingga jabrik-jabriknya tidak mengembang. Kemeja putih serta rompi dan celana panjang hitam menjadi suatu _fashion_ yang jarang-jarang dikenakan oleh seorang Bakugo Katsuki. Demi pekerjaaan, demi profesionalitas.

Sedari tadi mereka hanya berdua di kamar rias, bungkam satu sama lain. Katsuki hanya bicara seperlunya, seperti meminta Ochako menegakkan kepala ketika memoles gincu, menanyakan bagian pinggang gaun terasa sempit atau tidak, hal-hal seperti itulah. Mereka sama sekali tak membicarakan hal lain, _hal yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan,_ karena mereka bukanlah baru saling kenal kemarin sore.

Bibir Ochako bergetar untuk memulai kata, sembari ia terus menghitung detik demi detik sampai tata rias selesai, sampai Katsuki pergi dari sisinya.

"Katsuki, sebentar lagi selesai …?"

"Ya, jadi biarkan aku berkonsentrasi," jawab Katsuki lugas dengan tangan dan mata fokus ke rambut Ochako. "Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama depan. Kau harus belajar memanggilku 'Bakugo' lagi, Uraraka."

Ochako kembali menutup mulutnya rapat. Ia takut pada Katsuki. Ia menerka-nerka isi kepala lelaki itu. Apa yang Katsuki rasakan ketika merias Ochako? Apa yang Katsuki rasakan ketika datang kemari untuk menjadikan Ochako sebagai ratu sehari, dan membiarkan Ochako menikah dengan sahabat baiknya, Kirishima Eijirou?

"Sudah selesai."

Urusan rambut telah beres dan Ochako terhenyak mengetahuinya. Rasa penasaran yang lumrah membuatnya memandang lurus cermin. Sungguh tangan yang terampil. Tata rambutnya indah sekali.

Ia mengangguminya, menganggumi semua sentuhan tangan dingin Katsuki. Pulasan bedak, maskara, lipstik, semua di wajahnya menghasilkan komposisi rias wajah yang sempurna. Tata rambutnya juga. Katsuki sangatlah berbakat, walau namanya belum cukup besar sebagai tata rias profesional.

Lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya yang hebat.

Walau takdir mempermainkannya, walau ia harus menikahi sahabat baik kekasihnya sendiri yang juga sahabatnya akibat perintah orang tua angkatnya. Andai orang tua kandungnya masih berada di dunia, pastilah ia tak perlu menghadapi takdir kejam ini, takdir yang merusak segala ikatan di antara mereka.

Katsuki, Ochako, Eijirou.

Katsuki tak berdaya, tak akan berdaya. Hubungan dirinya dengan Ochako harus pupus mau tak mau. Kebetulan yang sial lagi, paket pernikahan yang disiapkan orang tuanya mendatangkan Katsuki sebagai penata rias Ochako. Kejam, padahal Ochako tak mau melihat Katsuki yang terluka karena dirinya di hari pernikahan yang tak diinginkan. Kejam, padahal Katsuki berusaha merelakan dari jauh, tetapi ia tak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Dan Eijirou, apa kata Eijirou?

Ia pun hanya bisa menerima pernikahan ini, sama seperti Ochako, tidak kuasa untuk mencegah demi persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Ochako bertanya dalam hati apakah Eijirou mencintainya?

Kalau benar, meski harus mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri, ia harus apa?

Eijirou tak ada di sini, di ruangan lain. Bahkan mungkin ia sudah siap melangkah di karpet merah. Sebelum dirinya dan Ochako mengikrar janji suci, berpikirkah Eijirou untuk merusak pernikahan ini demi cinta antara Katsuki dan Ochako?

"Aku akan memakaikanmu _veil_."

Ochako tetap membisu. Katsuki mengambil _veil_ dan tiara yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja sebelah meja rias, menyematkan sisir bening yang menyatu dengan _veil_ ke rambut belakang Ochako dengan hati-hati. _Veil_ terpasang sempurna. Tinggal tiara.

"Uraraka, duduk menyamping. Aku akan memakaikan dari depan."

Ochako menurut dengan lesu. Katsuki mengambil langkah ke hadapan Ochako, membungkuk untuk memasangkan tiara. Wajah mereka menjadi dekat, dan Ochako tak berani menatap mata.

"Selesai."

Tiara telah terpasang dan wanita di hadapan Katsuki telah menjadi pengantin yang sempurna. Ochako telah menjadi pengantin yang sempurna, siap memukau hadirin, semua orang, tak terkecuali Eijirou. Kemampuan Katsuki tanpa cacat. Tidak ada alasan bagi kliennya untuk meragukan kecantikannya berkat tangan dingin seorang Katsuki.

Akan tetapi, alih-alih mendapat tatapan kagum dan terima kasih, sorot mata Ochako yang akhirnya bertubrukan dengan matanya membuat Katsuki tertegun.

Air mata.

Ochako menangis. Tatapannya lekat pada mata Katsuki. Segala keengganannya menyelemuti hatinya. Ia tak ingin datang ke altar, ia tak ingin menjadi perusak persahabatan dua lelaki terdekatnya, ia tak ingin menjadi istri Eijirou …

… ia ingin menjadi istri dari Bakugo Katsuki …

… tetapi, jika ia punya keinginan begitu, apakah ia mengkhianati Eijirou?

Jika rasa cintanya pada Katsuki tak pernah pupus walau ia sudah mengikrar janji suci dengan Eijirou, apakah ia berdosa?

Ochako menangis karena dilema, antara harus mengucap selamat tinggal atau meminta lari bersama. "Selamat tinggal"lah yang paling mungkin jika tak ingin membuat malu dan menambah dosa. Akan tetapi, sebagai manusia yang ingin berbahagia, tak bisakah ia memperjuangkan cinta sejatinya?

Tak perlu bertukar kata untuk saling memahami satu sama lain. Dalam waktu yang hanya menghitung menit sebelum Ochako keluar dan berdiri di altar, Ochako tahu Katsuki masih _sangat_ mencintainya.

Dan Katsuki membulatkan tekad untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

.

.

.

 _Tiga hari sebelumnya …_

"Y-Yo, Bakugo."

 _Katsuki diam tiga detik, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menutup telepon tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun atau meninggalkan sumpah serapah singkat sebelum menutup telepon. Tadi Katsuki tidak sengaja mengangkat telepon dari Eijirou karena setengah mengantuk. Sial._

 _"Apa?" Alih-alih salah satu dari keduanya, Katsuki balas bicara dengan singkat dan ketus._

"Kumohon kali ini jangan tutup teleponnya, oke?" _pinta Eijirou di seberang telepon. Tampak jelas rasa tidak enak hati di wajahnya yang terpantul di jendela kamar apartemennya._ "Aku tak akan bicara panjang lebar. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas pernikahan itu. Kau tahu aku, kau tahu Uraraka. Aku tahu kau kehilangan kepercayaan padaku, tapi pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mencegah pernikahan itu benar-benar tidak diadakan."

 _Katsuki diam seribu bahasa, mendengarkan saja. Rinai hujan terlihat dari jendela kamar apartemennya. Suara hujan sedikit mengaburkan suara Eijirou._

"Aku punya permintaan …"

 _Katsuki tidak berniat acuh dengan apapun kata-kata Eijirou. Ia yakin permintaan Eijirou adalah permintaan yang tidak tahu diri dari seorang sahabat yang keparat. Ya, Eijirou memang orang kurang ajar. Katsuki menyumpahinya terus-terusan dalam hati._

 _Katsuki berhenti bersumpah serapah ketika Eijirou mengatakan permintaannya dengan suara lemah._

"Bawa Uraraka … pergi dariku.

Sisanya serahkan saja padaku."

.

 _[Sebelum dirinya dan Ochako mengikrar janji suci, berpikirkah Eijirou untuk merusak pernikahan ini demi cinta antara Katsuki dan Ochako?_

 _Ya, dengan segala risikonya.]_

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo! Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. KiriOcha cukup menarik, tapi memang hati saya tetap Kacchako. Kalau nggak ada _event_ ini, mungkin saya nggak bakal nulis KiriOcha. Terima kasih buat penyelenggara _event._ Sini saya beri bom lope lope /ditendang/ Silakan baca kelanjutan _fic_ ini ya~

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Eijirou sudah berdiri di altar, di hadapan penghulu. Di belakangnya, hadirin duduk dengan khidmat, menunggu pengantin perempuan muncul di ambang pintu gereja. Akan tetapi, Eijirou tahu bahwa percuma menunggunya. Ochako tak akan muncul di sini.

Ia pasti mau lari bersama Katsuki. Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Memang itu tindakan yang memalukan, sangat memalukan, tetapi Eijirou sudah siap menanggung semua risikonya.

Ia memang tetap tidak enak hati dengan keluarga Ochako, tetapi ya sudahlah. Biarkan saja risiko datang menghampirinya.

Asalkan kedua sahabatnya bahagia.

Ia melirik Ashido Mina yang duduk di baris kedua kursi hadirin. Tatapan Mina juga ke arah Eijirou, kosong. Hanya Katsuki, Ochako, malaikat, setan, dan Tuhan yang tahu bahwa Eijirou mencintai Mina dalam diam. Eijirou tak tahu apakah Mina juga mencintainya. Eijirou tak tahu bahwa Mina juga mencintainya.

Ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang pantas, tetapi ia akan menjemput Mina ke altar ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _(not) fin_**


	2. (not) fin

Eijirou ingin menjemput Mina ke altar ini.

Tak peduli apa kata orang, tak peduli sememalukan apa dirinya, inilah saatnya membuktikan siapa yang sebenarnya memiliki hatinya.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangan Eijirou dari sosok Mina.

Sakura yang diterpa angin sepoi merebak masuk ke gereja, seolah mendampingi sang ratu sehari. Uraraka Ochako, dengan sosoknya yang memukau, hadir di sana, siap melangkah ke altar didampingi sang ayah dan sebuket mawar putih.

Eijirou memandang tak percaya.

Ochako ada di sini? Bukankah ia tak ingin pernikahan ini terjadi? Bukannya ia ingin bersama Katsuki? Satu-satunya cara agar cinta Katsuki dan Ochako bersatu adalah lari bersama. Apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan?

Rencana Eijirou yang sama sekali tidak matang ini hancur berantakan.

Ia siap berkorban demi kedua sahabatnya, walau ada maksud egois di baliknya, tetapi mengapa? Mengapa pernikahan ini harus tetap ada?

Ketika Ochako sedang melangkah anggun menuju altar, Eijirou malah tak fokus. Ia mencari-cari sosok Katsuki. Apakah ia hadir di sini atau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka berdua? Iris sewarna _ruby_ milik Eijirou menemukan sosok Katsuki yang duduk di kursi paling belakang, berdampingan dengan hadirin lain, menyaksikan Eijirou dan Ochako yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat janji suci.

Eijirou dapat menangkap raut wajah Katsuki yang datar dengan sorot mata penuh sayang pada sosok Ochako.

Dan ketika Ochako tiba mendampinginya, Eijirou berganti menatap Ochako. Ochako melempar senyum padanya,

dengan mata yang memerah dan sisa air mata.

.

.

.

 _["Kalau kau kabur bersamaku, itu hanya menghancurkan segala hal yang kau punya._

 _Karena itu, hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu adalah menjaga martabatmu, sekalipun kau sudah jadi istri orang._

 _Aku mengerti aku harus mengorbankan cintamu, jadi aku …_

 _… minta maaf untuk itu._

 _—Bakugo Katsuki kepada Uraraka Ochako, lima menit sebelum ayah angkat Ochako datang menjemput]_

.

* * *

 ** _The truth epilogue - end_**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **The shit about "true love"**_

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Kirishima Eijirou x Uraraka Ochako x Bakugo Katsuki

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk hobi semata.

.

.

.

* * *

Dipersembahkan untuk _eve_ _nt **"Sing Your Song"**_

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca _fic angst, hurt comfort, romance, whatever_ yang absurd ini. Salam. #PeaceSign


End file.
